Camp HalfBlood BFFs: The Adventures of Nicci
by Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro
Summary: *Please read Nicci Trifiro and The Olympians first* This is a colection of short stories about the misadventures of Nicci and her friends. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a list of original characters that will be mentioned in most chapters.**

Jacen Alec Troy

Lucy Marcela Wintercrest

Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro

Anemone Veronica Crane **AKA: Mo**

Damen Ethan Watercress


	2. Chapter 2

**Why My Friends and I Will Never Sing Another Taylor Swift Song, Ever Again.**

It all started at the Saturday night open mike campfire, Lucy and Mo triple-minotaur-dared me to sing a remix of "Love Story". I tried my best to get out of it I told them that Taylor was going to flip out; she was a child of Aphrodite and they do not like it when other people steal their love spells. But they were all _Come_ _on_ _Nicci_ and _I'll_ _give_ _you_ _20_ _drachmas_, so I caved and now my life was totally messed up…

I walked up to the mike practically hyperventilating but Jacen's warm smile helped calm me down, I told him what to play and he laughed, he was in on the plan. I made sure to slow down time for the crowd before staring; I didn't want any angry Aphrodite kids coming after me. I closed my eyes and started,

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
In a field in the summer air_ so far nobody knew why my friends were laughing, and Taylor looked really mad, now everyone was laughing except for Taylor, Percy, and Annabeth, I looked at Percy and Annabeth their faces were both bright red; they knew what was coming next,

See the lights  
See the fire, the sword fights  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know,"

"That you were Percy, you were fighting monsters  
And my mommy said stay away from Annabeth  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said,"

"Percy just take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out in a canoe to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this camp for a little while

'Cause you were Per-cy, I was a scarlet letter  
And my mommy said stay away from Annabeth  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Percy just take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Per-cy save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh"

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of camp, and I said

Per-cy save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Annabeth  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your mom, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

They both tried to get up to come after me, and once they noticed that they couldn't because of me, well that just made them even madder. I ran and let go of my hold on time, but no sooner Percy tackled me.

"You think you're funny…"

I cut him off and played the role of the innocent younger sister/ the really mad Aunt, "Perseus Jackson you get off of me this instant, young man or I will be forced to tell my brothers, and I don't think you would like to deal with them."

He just laughed, and started wrestling with me. "You're only fifteen and I'm seventeen, I win."

"I'm technically your aunt and a Goddess so, I win." As I said this I managed to pin him. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans and stuck my tongue out at Percy, before helping him up.

He looked at me and said, "You are _so_ going to pay," he then looked at Taylor. "Hey, Taylor? How about a little love spell or something, she did steal one of your songs."

_Crap_, this was not going to turn out well. She turned toward Percy and smiled, "Sure. No problem." She got an intense look in her eyes as she looked at me and started singing.

I didn't think anything happened until a week after Percy made Taylor put a spell on me…

Lucy came into my cabin; well it was more like she almost kicked my door down, she parked her butt on my couch and said, "Nicci, I'm sleeping over."

"Um… why?"

She threw something at me, "This is why."

I looked into what seemed to be a small crystal ball, images started appearing. They were of me, but it wasn't me, my eyes were glowing hot pink and I seemed to be in some sort of trance. But what surprised me the most was one picture, I was totally making out with Lucy's older brother Aron.

I dropped the crystal but when Lucy yelled at me, I froze time before the thing could hit the ground, picked it up and gave it back to Lucy. "I don't remember any of this Lucy, I swear."

"I know, that's why I'm here. To prevent anything else from happening," there was an edge to her voice; I did _not_ like it when she implied things like that.

We stayed up all night trying to come up with ways to break the spell. We finally decided that to break the spell we would have to think Disney. Like Cinderella, Bell, I didn't want to admit it, but Snow White. We were going to have to find my true love. _Great_.

_I'm wishing for the one I love  
To find me today  
I'm hoping  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things he'll say._

The next day Lucy organized all of the guys at camp to come alphabetically to my cabin, I was to look at all of them and see if… well I'm not exactly sure what I was looking for. She made sure that Aron was not in any of the groups, and soon we started losing all hope of ever finding "Mr. Right"… a, b, c, d (Lucy was glad that I didn't fall in love with Damen), e, f, g, h, i.

J, my best guy friend Jacen was among all of the boys gathered. I smiled when I saw him, he did the same. K, l, m, n, o, p (Annabeth would be glad when Percy told her it wasn't him), q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z. Lucy was really mad; she would have killed Taylor if I hadn't told her not to.

Later that day heard someone talking to the Pegasi; I walked into the stable to find Jacen sitting on a pile of hay wiping his eyes. "Hey, you do know that Blackjack is really annoyed with you right now."

_Thank_ _you_ _princess._

He smiled when he saw me, "Oh Gods, this is embarrassing."

I walked over and sat next to him, "What's wrong? You never cry."

He managed a smile, "'S nothing…"

"It has to be something, as I said; you never cry… and don't say it's too embarrassing. I've known you for at least a year now."

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered gruffly. I punched him on the arm, "Ow, what was that for."

"That was for not telling me why you're sitting in the stable alone, talking to Blackjack, and crying." I answered; I was really getting mad now.

He looked away from me, "Well I'm just upset about that stupid alphabetical thing that you and Lucy made all of the guys go through," _Oh_ _Boy_. "It just doesn't seem right; we don't even know who you chose." He turned his head; fresh tears glistened in both of our eyes.

"_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew,"_ was all that I managed to say before he kissed me.

But unlike other fairy tales this one was destined not to have a happily ever after, the next day Jacen's mother called and told him that his grandmother was very sick and she would like him to stay with her; in Greece.

Before he left I simply smiled and quoted, "_We'll build a bridge of love between two worlds._" I kissed him for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

This is based off of "the gods got facebook" by Tash Salvatore. my friends and i were bored so here you go.

* * *

7:09pm**Lucy**

heheheheheh mwuahahahaha

7:10pm**Nicci**

**rolls eyes**

* rolls eyes

*

7:11pm**Lucy**

sorry that was my alien brother he learnt a new word it is mwuahahaha he loves it ha

7:12pm**Lucy**

haha *no*!

7:13pm**Nicci**

TELL ARON (ur brother) I SAID HI **(bates eyelashes)**

-Nicci

7:14pm**Lucy**

**NO**

-Lucy Wintercrest

7:15pm**Nicci**

Aw why noooot

7:16pm**Lucy**

i thought that spell wore off

7:17pm**Nicci**

**eyes return to normal**

wth

7:18pm**Lucy**

maybe your in shock from J leaving so your delusional

7:18pm**Nicci**

i didn't write that

7:18pm**Lucy**

omg!!

haha

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

(J)

7:19pm**Nicci**

why when u use the * it works but mine makes everything bold

7:19pm**Lucy**

**Nicci**

howd u do that

7:20pm**Lucy**

what?

if you try to correct spelling you do thiss

this*

if you bold you do this **hi **with no spaces

7:20pm**Nicci**

no like **rolls eyes**

7:21pm**Lucy**

oh no it happened

7:21pm**Nicci**

**rolls eyes **

still happens

7:22pm**Lucy**

yea

back off from the computer Aron!! just because your staying at my house in England for the school year doesn't mean you can look at my Face chat

7:22pm**Nicci**

* eyes changing

*

7:22pm**Lucy**

what are you trying to do w/ the rolls eyes thing

7:23pm**Nicci**

Hey hottie

7:23pm**Lucy**

NIKKI!!

7:24pm**Nicci**

Aron u there

7:24pm**Lucy**

snap out of it!

7:24pm**Nicci**

U SPELLED MY NAME WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* eyes normal

*

ITS NICCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7:25pm**Lucy**

rhythm rhyme snaps the spell you might as WELL(spell to focus you0 i dint spell your name wrong

it should be kk

not cc

kk is the real way

7:25pm**Nicci**

well cc stands for Nacasia Cecelia

7:25pm**Lucy**

ok then your better though thats good

so camp this summer you going

7:25pm**Nicci**

we are at camp

* i'm at camp

7:25pm**Lucy**

no its winter i went home and Aron came for school in England remembers

that's right

to fix something you did wrong you put the * at the end not beging

beginning*

7:25pm**Nicci**

some of ur bros thought it would be nice to burn down my cabin

7:26pm**Lucy**

something*

AHHHHHH (smash) oops sorry mom I got angry

7:26pm**Nicci**

So now I'm at camp overseeing the remodeling

7:26pm**Lucy**

I broke the ... never mind

7:26pm**Nicci**

can't spell*

I'm putting this chat on fan fiction, mortal's r so funny, they think this isn't real

7:27pm**Lucy**

well you can make it better

Me neither

nooo edit it first

7:27pm**Nicci**

I will

7:27pm**Lucy**

Good hahaha

7:28pm**Nicci**

* eyes changing*

**Nicci**

Aron

?

ARON?

7:28pm**Lucy**

**Aron** Hi!!

Get off you stupid boy!!

**Aron **hey can't I talk

**Nicci**

ARON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7:28pm**Lucy**

**NO**

7:29pm**Nicci**

* slap

*

Ouch

7:29pm**Lucy**

Sorry he's hacking my chat so we are both on!

**Aron** hey honey

**get OFF**

**Aron** never sis

7:29pm**Nicci**

ur bro just literally slapped me out of the trance

7:29pm**Lucy**

**NOW**

what?

how

???

7:30pm**Nicci**

um ur other bro at camp?

7:30pm**Lucy**

which?

Don or kevion

Kevin*

7:30pm**Nicci**

Kevin

7:31pm**Lucy**

oh good he's nice

hi kev!

7:31pm**Nicci**

No he's not he SLAPED me

he says "hi"

7:31pm**Lucy**

to help you haha I told them two to

monitor you, don't get mad

tell him to get back to work

7:32pm**Nicci**

k

wait

7:32pm**Lucy**

wat?

7:32pm**Nicci**

WHAT??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7:32pm**Lucy**

WAT????????????!!!!!

7:32pm**Nicci**

U TOLD THEM TO WATCH ME???????!!!!!!!!

7:33pm**Lucy**

umm (really small)

7:33pm**Nicci**

u R so DEAD

7:33pm**Lucy**

no I'm not I'm across the ocean

haha literally

7:34pm**Nicci**

u WILL run out of time on ur Midterms this year

7:34pm**Lucy**

... u there?

7:34pm**Nicci**

actually u will not even have time to start it

7:34pm**Lucy**

ummmm you can go that far now?

!!!

7:34pm**Nicci**

yes

* evil laugh

*

7:34pm**Lucy**

AHHHHHHHHH(run around room)

Your Kronos is showing

haha

(I say when you evil)

7:35pm**Nicci**

**...**

7:35pm**Lucy**

(say A lot)

7:35pm**Aron**

what where

7:35pm**Lucy**** and Aron**

hey

GET OFF

nope

NOW BUTT HEAD

fine

YAY

7:36pm

**ARON** has logged out

7:36pm**Lucy**

so where were we?

haha you saaaw the videos

all 3?

7:36pm

**ARON** has logged back on

7:37pm**Lucy**

haha funny stuff but Chiron Ares and Athena never talked or logged off

OFF

**Nicci**

those were funny

7:37pm**Lucy**** and Aron**

nope

YEs

Nope

YESS

nope

Yes

nope

yes

nope

yes

nope

7:37pm**Nicci**

Hey love

7:37pm**Lucy**

blocking **ARON**

7:37pm**Nicci**

* eyes have changed

*

7:37pm**Lucy**

Yay he's gone

umm u ok

???

7:38pm**Nicci**

Unblocking **ARON**

7:38pm**Lucy**

7:38pm**Nicci**

my love how is everything i England. Not raining is it?

in*

7:39pm**Aron**

not yet

7:39pm**Nicci**

Do u love me ARON?

7:39pm**Lucy**

Sure he does

RHYTHM RHYME ECT

rhythm rhyme snaps the spell you might as WELL (

you ok Nicci

7:40pm**Aron**

yes very much so * says making accent hunky and irresistible*

7:40pm**Nicci**

*back to normal*

Ewwww

gross

7:41pm**Lucy**

Aron isn't English

he's American

Missourian

from Missouri

can't spell

7:42pm**Nicci**

so

7:42pm**Lucy**

yup

7:42pm**Nicci**

he has a Missouri accent

7:42pm**Lucy**

haha

yup

cough I'm sick cough

7:42pm**Nicci**

what?

ur sick

7:42pm**Lucy**

a cold worthy of the gods I must say too

7:43pm**Nicci**

O no

Call Apollo

7:43pm**Lucy**

ino

why?

7:43pm**Nicci**

uh-o

*starts crying

*

7:43pm**Lucy**

WHAT?!!

7:44pm**Nicci**

HE COULDN'T SAVE MY GRANDPA

OK?

7:45pm**Lucy**

WHAT??

what do you think I have?

it just a cold

7:46pm**Nicci**

my grandpa just died from a cold

I sad

7:46pm**Lucy**

weird man and he was called Nicci to?

7:46pm**Nicci**

he gave me a necklace before he died though

7:47pm**Lucy**

He was called Nicci

?

7:48pm**Nicci**

It's a cute necklace though

7:48pm**Lucy**

hahaha

what is it

a scythe

haha jk

7:48pm**Nicci**

but it doesn't have a charm or anything

It's really just a chain

7:49pm**Lucy**

just a chain

7:49pm**Nicci**

but it is fancy

7:49pm**Lucy**

coolz

7:50pm

**Apollo** has signed on

I said he died from being too cold, u know like hypothermia

**APOLLO** has signed off

**NICCI** OOOOOOOOOOO

u there

7:51pm**Lucy**

ok then

7:51pm**Nicci**

so what r u doing

now

7:51pm**Lucy**

nothing

**Nicci**

smashing stuffs

?

7:52pm**Lucy**

talking to Nicole and Mo

7:53pm**Nicci**

Kevin (Watch dog) drols when he sleeps

Kinda funny

7:53pm**Lucy**

haha when is it d's shift

7:53pm**Nicci**

Drools*

idk

I think he is raiding the kitchen for food

o the spell

Taylor says it's still in place long distance relationships don't count

7:57pm**Lucy**

what?

7:57pm**Nicci**

the spell it's still on

8:30pm

**Jacen** has logged on.

7:57pm**Nicci**

Jacen has a fb *jaw falls Slack*

8:34pm**Lucy**

why so shocked everyone does

8:35pm**Jacen**

Hey Nicci, and Lucy is ur Dyslexia acting up

8:35pm**Lucy**

WHY?

8:37pm**Lucy**

isn't this Camp half blood chat room great it's the only chat room that has more than two people on it in FB

**Jacen**

"Why so shocked everyone does" never mind, mine is :-D

8:37pm**Lucy**

Cool

8:38pm**Jacen**

Hey Nicci :-*:-*

8:40pm**Nicci**

OMGs Jacen is that supposed to be a kiss

?

8:40pm**Lucy**

He estado tomando clases de español

8:40pm**Jacen**

Yes Nicci

&

Lucy why are u speaking spanish?

8:41pm**Aron**

um hi can I come out of my room yet Lucy the locks on the outside and you have seemed to lock my door. I don't want to break the door down

8:41pm**Lucy**

because if you translate it is says

I have been taking Spanish classes

8:42pm**Nicci**

o

8:42pm**Lucy**

and Aron no, you can't come out

**ARON** poor door. I liked it. well 5...4...3

**LUCY:** NOOOOO i'll let you out!!

**ARON** ok

**LUCY:** wait!!!!

Did Jacen kiss Nicci?

8:44pm**Jacen**

Has made a new page "Aron is a jerk-face" 3 people like this

8:44pm**Lucy**

haha I liked it

**ARON** me too who are they talking about

**Lucy** ... some person at camp

8:45pm**Nicci**

and yes Jacen did kiss me Aron multiple times, I liked it too (both things)

8:45pm**Aron**

oh poor kid

(the like thing page)

lucy was the one asking not me

8:46pm**Nicci**

**NICCI** thinks **Jacen** is a good kisser

8:46pm**Lucy**

yes and Aron I agree the kid who is a jerk at camp is someone to feel bad for especially you

haha go Nicci

hey go to go. mom wants me to do my bass guitar. step bad also so bye I'll let you out now Aron

**LUCY** logged off

**ARON** logged off

8:47pm**Nicci**

**NICCI** became a fan of "People not Knowing u r talking about them"

8:52pm**Mo**

CEREAL!!!

8:53pm**Nicci**

would u please stopo talking about cereal

stop*

8:54pm**Mo**

its my mom!!!!

she's obsessed.

8:54pm**Nicci**

wow i guess u should blame her

o and so are u

8:55pm**Mo**

i am?

8:55pm**Nicci**

yes u haven't noticed

did u know that lucy's bros burnt down my cabin

so now i'm stuck at camp over break overseeing repairs

the snow is preety though

pretty*

8:57pm**Mo**

ASH?

8:57pm**Nicci**

u mean Aron

?

he is in England with lucy

8:58pm**Mo**

ummmm idk anymore.

9:03pm

**THALIA** has logged on

hey peeps

9:03pm**Mo**

?

9:04pm**Thalia**

Mo? Nicci? u there

9:04pm**Mo**

???

HEEEEERRE!

9:04pm**Nicci**

i'm here

sup

9:05pm**Mo**

THALIAAAA :)

9:07pm

**MOON MAIDEN** has logged on

Thalia get off of fb

**MOON MAIDEN** has logged off

9:08pm**Mo**

LOLLL

9:08pm**Thalia**

sorry guys' g2g talk to u l8r

9:08pm**Mo**

byeeee

9:09pm**Nicci**

**THAILIA** has logged off

so Mo (hehe rhyme) what's up?

9:10pm**Mo**

IDK!!

9:10pm**Nicci**

W

O

W

9:10pm**Mo**

watching Greek idol

;) well American idol

**Nicci**

cool

9:12pm

**CEREALFREAK** has logged on

sweetie time for dinner!

**MO** : um ok mom.

9:13pm**Nicci**

o great ur mom has a fb

9:13pm**Cereal Freak**

guess what were having!

CEREAL!!!

9:14pm**Nicci**

we all know...

9:14pm**Mo**

sry, g2g

9:15pm**Nicci**

k bye

**MO** has logged out ;

**Next Day**

Nicci

hi

8:48amLucy

hi

hi

8:48amNicci

Missourian is a word

8:49amLucy

i was shovleing and wats it mean?

8:50amNicci

ur from Missouri i guess

8:50amLucy

why is it good to be a fan of people not knowing your talking about them

8:50amNicci

'Cause we were talking 'bout Aron and he "liked himself"

8:51amLucy

ok then

8:51am

**ARON** has logged on

8:51amLucy

ahhh

and the email was cut off on the left side

8:52amAron

who r we talking about

8:52amLucy

your face

8:52amAron

what?!!?

**Nicci** u r mean

*eyes have changed

*

8:53amLucy

go away or all throw out your supply of colone

ino im mean haha

8:54amNicci

AWWWWWWWWWWWW don't do it Lucy that's MY favorite!!!!!!!!!

8:54amLucy

hello duaghter of ares here

8:54amNicci

it smells good

8:54amLucy

ewwww

8:54amAron

wait is my baby on here

8:55amLucy

no you dont have one your single jerk

8:55amNicci

yes he does me

* eyes normal

*

Wth again

8:56amLucy

rhythm rhyme breaks the spell might as well

8:57am

**ARON** became a fan of "Love spells r awesome"

8:57am

**LUCY** became a fan of "beating up bigger brothers"

8:57am

**1000000 people like this**

8:58amLucy

wow that was fast

8:58am

**Jacen** has logged on

8:58amLucy

hey j

NCT you can come over after lunch so 12:30

8:58amJacen

hey lucy, & Jerk-Face

8:59amLucy

haha

like my Facebook page i just made

**ARON** this cake is good

ahhh thats MINE!!

**ARON** opps sooorry haha

9:00am

**Nicci** became a fan of "YOU BETTER **NOT** BE TALKING ABOUT **ME** JACEN"

9:00amLucy

you evil little...big

9:01amNicci

I made a new page like it?

9:01am**Lucy**

**Aron** all gone (licks fingers

AHHHHHHHH

opps I burnt the carpet

9:01amNicci

OMGs

OMGs

9:02am **Lucy**

ummm hi mom dont come in here...

**ARON** i like cake but this pie is AMASING!!

AHHHHHHHH THAT MINE TOO!!!

9:03amJacen

I wasn't talking about u Nicci I'm talking about the guy eating Lucy's food

9:03am **Lucy**

Si tu es no loco

9:04amAron

yes lucy u r not crazy (sarcastic)

9:05am **Lucy**

Lucy sólo se convirtió en un fanático de la clase de español

9:05amJacen

Hey Nicci :-*

9:05am **Lucy**

No aron i said yes your not crazy to Jacen and you need to come to my spanish classes

haha jacen sooo funny

**Damen** logged on

9:06amNicci

thnx J :-*

9:06am **Lucy**

AHhhhhh hey honey

**Damen**

hi lucy

**Lucy** hehe hi

9:06amAron

get a room

9:06am **Lucy**

???

9:06am

**ARON** all of u

**Nicci** How 'bout u just leave

9:07am**Lucy**

why dont you just leave

9:07am

**ARON** Fine!!!!!

**Nicci** see ya wouldnt want ta be ya

9:08am

**Aron** logged out

**Damen** sí dejar Aron estúpido cabeza

haha Estoy de acuerdo en la miel

9:09am

**Jacen** became a fan of "Nicci is HOT"

**Nicci** Stalker!!!

9:09am **Lucy**

**Damen** te amo

yo también

hehe

9:09amNicci

stop speaking spanish

9:10am **Lucy**

NO!!!

**Damen** SI no!!

9:10amNicci

it makes what u r saying even creeper

9:10am **Lucy**

do you now what we are saying

9:10amNicci

nooo

**Jacen** i don't think i want to know

9:11am **Lucy**

well he said i love you i said me to earlyer he said yes aron leave stupid head

9:11amNicci

o

still

9:12am Lucy

and even earlyer i became a fan of spanish classes

nothing weird you know

if you want to no wat im saying bring up google translate

9:13am

**Jacen** will do

**Nicci** will do

9:13am **Lucy**

kk

9:13amNicci

hehe :-)

9:14am **Lucy**

Estoy aburrido ahora

**Damen** ¿qué tal un juego de adivinanzas

9:14am

**Jacen** Amo Nicci

9:14am **Lucy**

what Amo and yes Damen thats a good idea

9:15amNicci

jacen u leared itlian

9:15am **Lucy**

whats AMO!!!

9:15am

**Jacen** thank u Igoogle

**Nicci** look it up

9:16am **Lucy**

you love nicci

**Damen** you stoll my way

**Lucy** i agree damen said it first in spanish to me

9:16am

**Jacen** Sooooooo

9:16am

**Damen** and im a son of hermes and your stealing lol hahaha

9:17amNicci

ya u speak spanish we speak itlian and whatnoy

not*

9:17am **Lucy**

haha kk

**DAMEN** fine

9:17amNicci

Λατρεύω Jacen

we can speak greek!!! i can read again

i can come over we go out side

snow!!!

9:19am **Lucy**

yaya

Nicci's coming to visit in england wat about you guys?

9:20amNicci

Jacen είναι ζεστό

**Jacen** thnx Nicci BAY

9:21am **Lucy**

haha

Τα παιδιά θα έρθεις;

9:21amNicci

do you even know what that means

9:22am

**Damen** εντάξει

**Lucy** it means are you coming guys? and damen said ok

9:23amNicci

oo sry i got the greek confused with italian

9:23am **Lucy**

Translation isn't accurate but its close

así Jacen vienes?

is spanish

9:24amNicci

ya cause it means childern will come

**Jacen** r u pregnant lucy?

9:24am **Lucy**

noooooooo

9:24amJacen

i made a funny :-D

9:25amLucy

i said are you coming

hold on dont post anything

Lucy

ok type

**9:27am**Jacen

can't grandmas' still sick

**9:28am**Lucy

awwww sorry well we will keep touch

**9:28am**Nicci

μου λείπεις

**Jacen** μου λείπεις too

**9:30am**Damen

υπάρχει χιόνι στη Νέα Υόρκη έχουμε πολλά χτες τη νύχτα πολύ!!

**9:30am**

**ARON** has logged on

**9:30am**

**DAMEN** ναι αγάπη μου

**Lucy** awww is cute

**9:30am**

**ARON** never mind u all still need to get a room

**9:31am**Lucy

LEAVE!

or ill get dads girl friend down here

**9:31am**

**ARON** has logged off

**9:32am**Lucy

make yuou fall in love with the cat in old ladies house across the street

yay i scard him

**9:32am**Nicci

wait Damen lives in NY

i forgot

and he's my neighbor

Gods that's embarrassing

**9:33am**Lucy

haha

έχοντας ξανθιά στιγμές σας και δεν ξανθιά σας

**9:34am**Nicci

Jacen Είναι χιονίσει και στην Ελλάδα!!

**9:34am**Damen

Συμφωνώ

**9:34am**Jacen

Είναι χιονίσει και στην Ελλάδα!!

**9:35am**Lucy

cool

must look beautiful

**damen** you do

awww

**9:36am**

**Nicci** commented on **Damen's** status Jerk!!!

**9:36am**Lucy

what??

whyd you do that

**9:37am**Nicci

he called me blond

i so hate blonds

**9:37am**Lucy

haha

ino

**9:37am**Jacen

hey

**9:37am**Lucy

but he really said that you have blonde moments but your not blonde

**9:38am**Nicci

jacen is an exception

g2g

**9:38am**Lucy

ανόητα άτομα

A few days l8er

**4:24pm****Mo**

Nicci!!!

**4:27pm****Mo**

Niiiiiiiiccciiiiiiii

**4:28pm****Mo**

R U Asleep????

zZZZZZZzZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzZzzZ

**4:29pm****Mo**

Don't make me get Lucy's hot bro!

**4:31pm****Mo**

...

...

ok i kno ur not there but brb

**4:38pm****Mo**

i'm back and ur not

TALK TO ME!!! b4 my mom gets back with breakfast dinner!

**4:41pm****Mo**

cereal...YUM!

**4:43pm****Mo**

COOOOOMMMMMEEE OOOOOOONNNN

Im booooooorrred

meeeeeeeooow

rooooooooooar

quuuaaaaaack

AAAAAAAAAA

**4:45pm****Mo**

hmmmmm...

ok computer, i triple minotaur dare u to get nicci on NOW.

.....

it was worth a shot.

Anemone is ALOOOONE

Oh my gods i used my ACTUAL NAME!

im just procrastinating

and being Mo


End file.
